


So it is natural

by Tententendo



Series: Shiratorizawa all grown up [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Collage, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Wakatoshi always loved Satori's hair, from the moment they met it had stricken him with a strange fascination that he'd never gotten over.But he'd never truely known if it was natural or not.And here he does. And he's just as enamored by it as he always had been.Just how Wakatoshi discovered how Satori's hair color is natural an the slight mood kill it caused.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa all grown up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591819
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	So it is natural

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts. Head empty this morning. Just this :3  
> Unbeta'd and basically just thoughtless impulse floofy ushiten with a smidge of smut so.......sorry. this is prolly borderline weird but idk, thought it was cute XD
> 
> If you enjoyed it.... at all.... I'd love to hear what you thought of the concept XD

Wakatoshi had always loved Satori's hair. Since he first spotted it during their first year of high school during the opening ceremony and even more so now as Wakatoshi makes a trail of kisses from Satori's neck to his collar bone, his hair still vibrant in the dimly lit bedroom is always visible at the edge of his vision and he can't help but find it distracting. It's bright, warm, vibrant and fiery just like it's owners. Over the years, Wakatoshi had caught himself thinking about it possibly more than was normal as their relationship progressed from simple club associates to close friends and eventually to lovers. He'd pondered what it felt like, appearing stiff with product during school and club hours, and he'd starred more than was polite when they showered after practice, seeing it plastered to Satori's face in thick tails dulled by the water not no less striking. It became something of an obsession he didn't realize he was capable of having. When he saw the hues of red during sunset, he thought about how Satori tugged at the hairs at his nape in frustration during tough classes. When he looked up during autumn and saw light illuminate the red leaves ready to fall, he thought about how the setting sun shining through Satori's hair made him look like his hair was aflame and how it reflected Satori's personality. He didn't realize for a long time that he'd started thinking less about just the color and more it's uninhibited wearer.

The first time he'd seen it out of it's usual do had completely taken him by surprise. A day in their third year Satori had turned up for school sporting a face mask and a feverish clamor across his cheeks from behind it. Wakatoshi hadn't taken a single thing in from lessons that day, caught between wanting to reprimand his friend for forcing himself to come to school when he was clearly too sick to do so and being awestruck by the soft tresses of locks he struggled _not_ to stare at. It looked just as vibrant as always but rather than the usual product stiffened texture, it appeared incredibly soft, almost fluffy, tousled wildly in a way that made him look feral but somehow endearingly so. He'd wanted to touch it, fighting with himself between the powerful urge and the logic that it wasn't socially acceptable to reach out and run your fingers through a friends hair but he needed to see if it was just as soft as it looked. Logic won out but by the end of the day, the ongoing struggle with himself left his defenses so down that he'd stammered his way through what he later realized was probably a confession while Satori had been semi-conscious and falling asleep against his shoulder over homework. Much to his delight, Satori had found some of his usual energy through his cold and confessed to returning those feelings.

Since they started dating, Wakatoshi was _finally_ able to fulfill the year long urges, and oh boy was it worth it. Nothing changed much besides they sitting a little more closely, occasionally exchanging a kiss and occasionally Satori would sneak into Wakatoshi's room and snuggle up next to the night. That gave him the opportunity he'd wanted. The first time had been shy, Wakatoshi tentatively reaching a hand up to run his fingers through red locks and he'd hummed in satisfaction, it was just as soft as he'd expected, maybe even more so. He'd also delighted in the fact that Satori seemed to enjoy the ministrations and he made a point of letting his fingers find his hair whenever they were alone, sometimes without even thinking.

But the one thing that had never really had a solid answer for was weather it was natural or not.

In all the time they'd known each other, Wakatoshi had never seen a trace of a more natural color showing at the roots easily viable by Satori's regular up-do. While he didn't know much about brow coloring, he knew brows grew quickly and keeping them maintained must be incredibly hard. He'd watched Satori be scalded occasionally for his hair color by teachers for the rebellious nature of the colorant but he didn't let it grow out or recolor it to something more natural. He'd seen the banter between Satori and their other teammates but Satori was either proud of his impeccable upkeep and stealth at repeatedly coloring it without anyone knowing, or he just enjoyed keeping people on edge about it, always saying it was natural with a grin that Wakatoshi had came to know to be one of mischief. Even after being in each others lives for the time they had, it was something that remained a mystery and the opportunity to ask about it just never arose.

Over a year later, they're laying in Wakatoshi's bedroom at his family home. College had meant that seeing each other was a luxury and Wakatoshi had been more than eager to invite Satori to his family home during the winter break. With his mother and grandmother out with family for the evening, him and Satori had decided to make the most of the brief time alone at home.

Wakatoshi continued his trail of gentle kisses down Satori's milky chest, taking the lead for a change and enjoying Satori's breath hitching when he grazed his teeth over a pebbled nipple, how his back arched when Wakatoshi gently nipped at his collar bone, or his hands brushed his ticklish sides. Satori's hair was down, soft strands falling over his eyes and it stirred something inside of him as Satori watched him with hazy curiosity through hooded eyes through his wild bangs.

“T-toshi, you're driving me crazy here. Let me-” He tried to shift but Wakatoshi held his hips down. Satori was usually the one who lead, exploring Wakatoshi's body and making him feel good in ways Wakatoshi had never experienced, all the while checking that Wakatoshi was comfortable. Unfortunately, Wakatoshi's reserved nature and awkwardness, almost fear to try something new in the bedroom, had meant Satori usually sated himself. While Satori had always reassured him that he enjoyed it, Wakatoshi felt that this was the the he should try to take the lead himself.

“I'd like to try something,” He says, shuffling further down the bed until he's supporting himself over Satori's hips on his elbows, craning his neck a little to continue his teasing across the planes of Satori's hips and below his navel. He smiles against flushed skin as Satori chuckles, tugging on his hair to make him stop.

“T-that tickles! But are you sure? You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable because you feel you have to. You know I love sucking your dick,” Satori says with a flash of something _hungry_ in his eyes. And trust him to say something so vulgar and still manage to make Wakatoshi smile in endearment. Maybe he's just grown out of the distaste for such language, or maybe Wakatoshi is just far to enamored with the man below him, that Wakatoshi didn't comment on it. Wakatoshi opts to continue his ministrations, hands fiddling with the button of Satori's jeans while he lavished his slightly jutting hip with attention, extracting a gasp from him.

As Satori assisted with his pants removal and they joined both of their tshirts on the floor, Wakatoshi was caught with a sudden awe. While this wasn't the first time they had been intimate, Wakatoshi had never seen Satori fully naked, more specifically his lower half. When Satori was usually kneeling on the floor or bent over him, Wakatoshi had never seen what's hidden away in his boxers, usually because the angle didn't allow it or he was far to focused on the wiped look in his boyfriend's eyes while his mouth and hand worked them both to completion. As he peeled back the brightly colored boxers, he realized he'd finally be able to find out what his boyfriend of over a year's natural hair color was.

With baited breath, he tugged them down, strangely nervous about it. Was he a brunette? Was he blond? Raven? He wasn't sure but when he finally tugged the boxes down enough to let his partners erection free, Wakatoshi couldn't tear his eyes away. He stilled, taking in the the sight of slightly darker but equally as vivid _red_ curls. The color vivid against against his pail, slightly flushed skin. Any thoughts of what he was about to do a moment ago vacated his mind.

“So your hair color really is natural,” He mused in delight, unable to tear his eyes away from the vivid fuzz, slightly awestruck. Satori seizes his needy shuffling and stills. Wakatoshi wasn't sure if Satori had been watching him before but he was sure he was now.

“Huh? What?” Satori's still panting, so easily riled up by the gentlest of touches but the lust filled haze wasn't as president in his voice. Wakatoshi failed once again to take his eyes away, clearing his throat and ignoring the embarrassment of his thoughts escaping his lips.

“Your hair color. It really is natural,” He offered, still fascinated. A slight chuckle made him finally lift his eyes to meet his boyfriend's hooded eyes.

“Um.... yeah? I told you it was. Did you think I was lying?” Wakatoshi immediately frowned.

“I do not think you a liar. I'm sorr-” His apology was drowned out with Satori's poorly concealed tittering turning into more wild laughter, a slight smile tugged at Wakatoshi's lips at his boyfriend's outburst, mouth hanging open just enough for Wakatoshi to see all of his slightly crooked but oddly endearing teeth. The hand resting on his head ruffled his hair fondly.

“Don't worry about it. I like confusing everyone but I didn't realize you were still unsure. But yes, my hair is natural, universal mystery solved,” He chuckled once his outburst had calmed. Wakatoshi felt the edging of embarrassment warming his cheeks, already flushed from their prior activities.

“I'm sorry,” He offered, feeling a little uncomfortable under Satori's fond gaze. Not really knowing what else to do, he remained quiet, fighting to not let his eyes slip to the fascinating discovery he'd made and tried to find more words. Satori took the initiative as he usually did, removing his boxers himself and settling against the sheets. Fabric gone, Wakatoshi had a full view of curls the color he'd became so enamored with and was once again entranced, eyes glued to them.

“It's fine. Now you have proof that my hair color is indeed natural. Now can we maybe go back to what we were doing before? This is cute but I miiiiiight have been looking forward to watching you blow me. Unless you've changed your mind of course, we can switch,” Satori almost pleaded, shifting his hips as if trying to move. The movement caused his his semi-erection to sway side to side, grabbing Wakatoshi's attention and he once again forced Satori to still at the hips. Wakatoshi uttered an apology and ducked his head, experimentally laving his tongue against his head and losing his initial reluctance at the sharp intake of breath from above.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he revelled in the sounds tumbling from his boyfriend's lips as he teased him before taking him into his mouth whole. He had no idea of what he was doing and mostly kept his eyes on Satori as he watched, thinking about how Satori's tongue encircled his own cock and trying to imitate his movements. Just thinking about Satori's mouth over his cock made his pants feel uncomfortably tight, reaching down and slipping a hand around it and groaning at the much needed friction. He slowly bobbed his head, firmly massaging the underside of Satori's cock with his tongue, occasionally laving over his head as he moved, and he figured he must be doing something right given the increasingly _wrecked_ look befalling Satori's expression.

Hearing his boyfriend's slowly unravel under the deliberate swipes of his tongue and the numbness in his lips from working them was just as thrilling as Wakatoshi had thought it would be, but the view was a pleasant addition he'd not anticipated. Holding Satori's gaze while he lost himself to pleasure was something that thrilled Wakatoshi but his eyes kept flickering down to the delightfully vibrant curls at eye level. While his partner rode out his orgasm, Wakatoshi took his length whole, letting his throat constrict around the tip of Satori's cock and allowing him to bury his nose in Satori's fuzz. They tickled the tip of his nose whole he'd been working before but now they felt soft against his nose, his heady scent sending shots of heat straight to Wakatoshi's dick just as much as the broken sounds of his name bouncing off the walls. Certainly a bizarre kink but definitely a kink if how quickly he spilled on the sheets below. The pair collapsed side by side against the sheets, languidly arranging their limbs until Satori's head rested in the crook of Wakatoshi's neck and their arms draped across each other. With a content hum. Wakatoshi burying his face in Satori's hair as he usually did, silently enjoying the soft texture against his cheeks and the color that he loved so much filled his vision.

At some point over breakfast the next day, the topic of Satori's hair color came up in general conversation. Wakatoshi had been reserved that his traditional mother and grandmother might say something about the rebellious natural of hair color but was relived to find his mothers words complimentary. Making an off comment about wanting to do something about her grays, she asked what brand of colorant Satori used, complimenting his hairs vividness. Before he could think about it, Wakatoshi answered for his partner.

“Satori's color is natural, I've seen it for myself,” He said honestly, earning a raised brow from his mother and a choked sound from Satori at his side. Alarmed, Wakatoshi turned to find Satori covering his mouth with a tissue, a gentle hue of pinkish-red blossoming across Satori's freckle dotted pallor while he coughed and Wakatoshi realized what he'd just said. Despite the atmosphere growing awkwardly silent _very_ quickly, Wakatoshi couldn't help but smile at the endearing display. The color of his cheeks isn't quite the same tone as his hair but the distinctive blossom of pinkish red on his face delights Wakatoshi.

Maybe it's just the association between the color and with the man who'd became such an unwavering necessity in his life, or maybe he just liked seeing his usually unabashedly boyfriend fluster. Whatever it was, he was just as transfixed and endeared by it that he couldn't stop the warmth fluttering in his chest, his fondness for his partner growing just a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) if you wanna scream about UshiTen because I can't get enough of them T.T or for ushiten and shiratorizawa art :3


End file.
